The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Antirrhinum majus, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Snap Daddy Peach’. The new cultivar represents a new snapdragon, a half-hardy perennial grown as an annual in containers and garden beds.
‘Snap Daddy Peach’ arose as a naturally occurring meristematic mutation of a plant that was growing in a container derived from seed of Antirrhinum majus seed strain Liberty Classic Bronze (not patented) during bedding plant production at the Inventor's nursery in Alpharetta, Ga. ‘Snap Daddy Peach’ was selected as a single unique plant in Fall of 2011 after stable foliage variegation was obtained through multiple rounds of propagation by stem tip cuttings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in November of 2011 in Alpharetta, Ga. under the direction of the Inventor. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.